


Fort Max/Rung shorts

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers MTMTE - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. One-shots and drabbles of a pairing that needs far more love. Please look at warnings and rating tags for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Calming Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply. I own nothing more than the arrangement of words to make these sentences.

Fort Max sat down on his newly assigned berth, looking around the little room he’d been given. Empty apart from the berth and some wall shelves, it wasn’t too bad, and it was a major step up from being locked away in the brig. 

He didn’t know how Rung had done it, but he’d somehow convinced Rodimus that he wasn’t a threat to the crew. Fort Max frowned slightly at that, he wasn’t so sure himself, but if Rung was trusting him, then he’d do whatever he could to make sure that trust wasn’t broken. 

He stared down at his hands, big hands, hands that could hurt. A panic started to rise in him as he kept staring. Energon stained hands, no longer attached to his frame. They began to tremble and Fort Max clenched them hard, trying not to fall into the memory. He scanned through memory banks as quickly as he could, trying to find something less dangerous to focus on, but the sight of his hands kept distracting him, overlaid with memories he couldn’t seem to lock away. 

A memory file stood out and he grasped at it, desperate to escape the pit he was spiraling into. It was his hands, clenched just like they were now, but a tiny pair of orange hands were laid over his own. The digits were relaxed and somehow soothing, even just lying still. 

Fort Max locked the memory into the forefront of his processor and let it push away the others. Rung’s voice had been soft, even and utterly relaxing, and even the sub-par replay in his memory file was enough to relax him into loosening his fists. Venting a shaky sigh, Fort Max’s optics flickered back on, though he wasn’t sure when he’d shut them off. 

A knock at the door surprised him, but he didn’t flinch, and he was quick to call out, “Who is it?” 

Rung’s voice had him up and opening the door before his therapist could finish the greeting. The look of surprise and the hint of an amused smile were more than worth the embarrassment he felt at looking so eager. “Hello, Fortress Maximus. Do you have a moment?”

Fort Max stepped back to let Rung in. “Of course. I just—I wanted to say thank you. Just…thank you. For everything.” 

Rung just smiled up at him, his small hands laying over Fort Max’s nervously clenched ones, just like before. “I just lay down the guidelines, Fort Max. You did all of the real work, your bravery is astounding. Thank you for not giving up.” 

Fort Max stared at Rung’s hands on his own, and felt a smile begin to form on his face.


	2. A Good Morning

Fortress Maximus came back online slowly, systems booting up one by one until he was completely awake. He didn’t bother turning on his optics, it was a rare cycle that he was able to wake up so lazily and he was determined to savor it. 

The small frame he was curled around was still in recharge, their fields merged and humming with calm energy. He lay there, relishing the closeness and silence until Rung began to stir, shifting slightly as he became aware of his surroundings, stretching one limb at a time before settling back in Fort Max’s arms. 

Small hands splayed over his spark chamber as Rung nuzzled his chest, apparently captured by the lazy mood as well. “Good morning, Maximus. Did you sleep well?” Fort Max rumbled an affirmative, his optics flickering on to see Rung looking up at him with a soft smile. “You’re having much longer spans of restful recharge. I’m glad.” 

Fort Max no longer flinched at the thought of his memories, but those were bad times, when he’d spent cycle after cycle overrun by memory files and nightmares. Rung had been there to talk him through most of them, sometimes sitting quietly with him for a whole night shift, just being nearby, and Fort Max couldn’t describe how much that meant to him. 

He wasn’t a mech of many words, though he could get caught up in the rush of a fight sometimes. Luckily, Rung was a mech that didn’t need lots of talking, he understood that Fort Max was more action than speech, and he always seemed to understand anyway. 

Gently covering Rung’s back with one hand, Fort Max brushed his other thumb against Rung’s jaw before tugging him upward for a light kiss. No, Rung didn’t need him to speak his thoughts, not since Fort Max had been his patient, but he still heard him loud and clear.


	3. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Fort Max proposing. Sweet fluff abounds!

Rung met Fort Max at the door, wrapping his arms around Fort Max’s waist in a hug as large hands settled on his back to return it. He smiled up at him and ushered Fort Max into his quarters. It was a little cramped with both of them in there, but Rung only took up a little bit of space, so it wasn’t too bad. He motioned for Fort Max to take a seat on his berth while he claimed the chair from his desk. “Good evening, Fort Max. You’re looking very nice today.”

It was true, Fort Max did look quite good, not only was his demeanor more open now along with smiling more, he had apparently taken a good amount of time to do a detailed polish of his frame. Rung had to clasp his hands together, because it was becoming tempting to touch. Now he wished he taken the time to do more than just rinse himself clean in the washracks.

Fort max looked away, rubbing the back of his helm at the compliment, mouth curving up into a small smile. “Thanks. I, um, wanted to ask you something.” He reached out and Rung happily moved into his arms, already expecting it when Fort Max lifted him onto one thigh. Their sheer size difference could make for some less than ideal situations, but this was not one of them, siting here, Rung was all but surrounded in Fort Max’s fields, and they were humming with a mixture of happy nervousness.

Tilting his head, Rung rested a hand on the one Fort Max had curled around his middle. “What is it, Max?”

“How long… how long do you think we’d last together? As a couple, I mean.” Fort Max asked, fumbling slightly with his words.

Rung was a taken aback, and his first instinct was to take the question in the worst possible way, but he forced that down and thought things through. If Fort Max had wanted to break things off, he wouldn’t have initiated touch, much less the protective hold he had right now, and he doubted he would be feeling happy about it, but apart from the shimmer of nervousness his fields gave off, and his odd phrasing, there was nothing to indicate he wanted to end things. Still, he worded his response carefully. “You know that I do not engage in intimate relationships very often, I haven’t been in one in a long time before ours, and I only do so if I am completely committed for the long haul.”

Just to make sure. “I—are you finding our relationship too restrictive?”

“No! No, not that at all! I’m sorry… I’m not very good at this.” Fort Max said with a frown. Rung huffed a soft laugh, patting Fort Max’s chassis, and got a smile in return. “ So, you wouldn’t mind being with me for, well, as close to forever as we can get?”

Rung froze, his vents hitching slightly as he stared up, optics cycled wide. Did Fort Max mean what he thought he meant? Fort Max didn’t give him enough time to answer, reaching into his own subspace and pulling out a tiny vial, just big enough to set into Rung’s cupped hands. “I’m probably doing this all wrong, and I would have given more, but Ratchet said I only had this much left, after… well. But it’s mine, and I wanted to give it to you, and I was hoping you’d take it and say yes, but you don’t—you don’t have to. I just thought it’d be real nice if we. Y’know…”

Rung cradled the small vial of innermost energon to his frame, optics dimmed with emotion and what was probably the world’s sappiest smile on his face. He heard the hesitation, and filled in for Fort Max, who was clearly out of his depth in the verbal sharing department. “You want to bond with me?”

Fort Max met his gaze, face earnest even as his fingers twitched against Rung, giving away his nervousness. “Yes.”

Rung smiled brightly, carefully holding the small vial in one hand as he tapped the side of his chest and a hidden compartment popped open. He snuck his fingers inside and pulled out a similar vial, though fuller than the one Fort Max had given him, and a deeper shade of glowing pink. “Then I won’t feel foolish for having made this a few weeks ago. I may have seen a lot in my lifetime, but I’ve never quite given up on some of my more romantic ideals.”

Fort Max looked awed as he took the vial between two fingers as gently as he could, voice touched with a hint of static. “You already wanted… this? With me?”

“Maximus, I can’t imagine who wouldn’t. You’re the kindest, bravest mech I’ve ever had the pleasure to know, and it would be more than an honor, I’d truly love to bond with you.”

Apparently giving up on words, Fort Max kissed him, and Rung wrapped one arm around his neck as he leaned into it, the two vials clinking softly together in both of their hands.


	4. Breaktime

Fort Max growled, frustrated at his own clumsy grip as he bent his wrench nearly in half for the second time in twenty kliks. Ultra Magnus still didn’t trust him on regular duties so he was given pity work, like tightening loose screws. 

Stupid light metal wrenches, stupid little screws too small for him to simply twist with his fingers, stupid Ultra Magnus giving him scrap jobs. He tossed the wrench aside and clicked open the storage space in his shoulder plating, sure he had another tucked away.

There was another wrench, and right next to it was a familiar looking little stick of energon candy. Fort Max felt a good amount of his frustration fade at the sight of it and snorted a soft, amused vent. He picked up the glowing candy stick and looked down at the ruined wrench, and the barely-out-of-place screws.

A moment later he was ignoring all of it, his back to the wall and a little smile on his face as he ate the treat with delicate bites, savoring it as long as he could and thinking about the little orange sneak that must have put it in there while he’d been recharging.

He finished it, and went back to work in a much better mood.


	5. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday ficlet for megsblackfire on tumblr. Happy belated birthday!

“You’re distracted.”

Rung felt his faceplates warm slightly as he realized he’d been staring rather than replying to Fort Max’s casual conversation. “Oh, I apologize Maximus. I didn’t mean to, please continue.”

Fort Max hummed thoughtfully, looking down at his with slight frown. “It’s not the first time either. Is there dried energon on my face? Did I forget to buff out a scratch? You keep staring at me.”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Rung insisted, though his gaze slipped away to the small model ship he had been all but ignoring in his lap. 

A large hand rested over his own with a gentleness that never failed to awe him and Rung looked back up to see Fort Max’s worried expression. “Is something wrong then? I know everyone relies on you to help them, but I’m happy to listen if you need to talk.”

Rung smiled, spark aching at the quiet, but sincere offer. No one had ever asked him if he needed help before, not unless there was a gunfight going on. “Thank you, Max, that means a lot, but I promise you it’s nothing so serious.”

Fort Max wasn’t looking any more reassured and Rung sighed, shoulder slumping a little. He couldn’t quite meet Fort Max’s optics as he spoke, waving one hand in the general direction of Fort Max’s head. “It’s embarrassing, really. I just keep wondering, well, if I could touch.”

“Touch?” Fort Max asked, then smiled. “Of course you can. We touch each other all the time.”

Rung’s mouth curled up into a smile and he chuckled softly. “Very true, but not quite what I meant. I, and please feel free to say no, I would like to touch…” he motioned again, only this time Fort Max understood. 

After blinking for a moment, Fort Max let out a booming laugh, grinning as he leaned forward enough to put his helm in easy reach. “Go ahead.” Rung hesitated for a moment, then Fort Max felt gentle fingertips trace the edge of his helm finials, moving more boldly when Fort max made an encouraging noise, and small palms pressed to the flats of the decorative plating, stroking gently over them.

The touches were surprisingly soothing and Fort Max found himself humming tunelessly in appreciation. Rung let out a soft laugh and continued the motions for a little while longer before slowly pulling away. “Thank you, Maximus.”

Fort Max shook his head and pulled Rung in for a kiss, careful of the delicate little model between them. “Thank you. I think I may start demanding more of that before recharge.”

Rung smiled wide and leaned against Fort Max. “I would be happy to oblige.”


	6. Tiny!Formers (Fort Mini)

Had it not been for the quiet atmosphere of his office, Rung might have not heard the soft tap against his door. Curious, he left his model repairs and went over to greet whoever it might be. When the door slid open he didn’t see anyone, but something bumped into his pede and he glanced down, optics flaring bright for a moment at the sight of a teeny tiny Fort Max peering back up at him. 

He knelt and the tiny mech panicked, stumbling back and transforming into a tiny tank, engine pattering as he rolled back and forth nervously, as if he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to escape or stay. 

Rung stayed where he was, one hand out and hopefully welcoming. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. My designation is Rung, would you like to see my office? I promise it’s nice and quiet.”

The tiny Fort Max rolled forward slowly, then transformed back into a tiny bot, itty bitty hands clutching at Rung’s fingers as he looked up at him with bright optics and nodded. What a serious little face he had, Rung thought to himself, smiling down at him, then letting out a soft chuckle of surprise when the little mech smiled back.


	7. Tiny!formers (Rung)

Fort Max stared down at the tiny mech cradled in one palm. The mech was so tiny Fort Max was afraid to do anything, really. The poor thing looked like a strong breeze would send him flying. As it was, he walked very, very carefully to the medlab, where Ratchet watched him cross the room with an expression of amusement. 

“You’re walking like a mech with rusted joints, Fort Max, what in the world is wrong with you?” 

Fort Max carefully lowered his hands to show Ratchet to little bot sitting in his palm and Ratchet chuckled. “So that’s where Rung wandered off to. Funny, these little ones are so small but they move damned fast. And he made it pretty far if he got to your quarters. How did you find him?”

Fort Max frowned. “I woke up with him on my chassis. He’s lucky I didn’t roll over in recharge!” 

Humming thoughtfully, Ratchet straightened up. “Interesting, how they always seem to end up right where they need to be, isn’t it?”

“W-what?” Fort Max stuttered. “No way! It was luck and nothing else, look how tiny he is! If I vent too hard I’ll knock him over. He could get hurt!”

Ratchet raised a brow ridge and planted one hand on his hip as he held out the other. “Well, in that case, if you’re so sure, I’ll take him b—“

“No!” Fort Max surprised himself by stepping back, cradling his hand closer to his chassis. As much a he feared hurting the tiny one—Rung, his name was Rung—he didn’t trust anyone else to be careful enough either. Pit, Ratchet had spoken of him going off on his own as if it were nothing!

Ratchet chuckled. “Thought so. Now, is there anything else you need, Fortress Maximus?”

Confused by it all, Fort max simply shook his head and wandered out the door once more, but there were too many mechs in the halls, and he could hear Whirl’s voice close by, and that was something little Rung did *not* need. 

Soon enough, he was back in his own quarters and sitting very still on his berth, watching Rung’s tiny orange form wander around his cupped palms, standing almost as tall as one of his fingers. Rung looked up at him and chirped, and Fort Max leaned in, wondering if Rung was trying to tell him something.

Once he was close, Rung reached out and Fort Max felt tiny hands on his cheeks, and the lightest of touches as Rung pressed a tiny kiss to his nose. A friendly little hand pat to the same spot and Rung was off to exploring the shape of Fort Max’s audial fins as the mech himself blinked once, then smiled wide.


	8. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Space-Husband over on tumblr.

Fort Max had noticed Rung had chosen to stay behind while everyone else poured out of the ship for some much needed shore leave. Wondering if the small mech had felt out of place, he decided to find him and have some pleasant company. He wasn’t in much of a mood for being surrounded by overcharged mechs getting rowdy anyway. 

He made his way down oddly quiet halls, towards Rung’s quarters, near his office. He raised a hand to knock at the door but paused as he heard soft strains of muffled music. He leaned in, trying to hear better without disturbing Rung, but the door hadn’t been locked and the motions sensor had it sliding open, the music clear and louder than Fort Max expected, but only because Rung tended to keep anything he played in his office so low it was more background buzz than anything. 

Fort Max blinked. Stared. Blinked again. No matter how many times he shuttered his optics, the sight didn’t change. There was Rung, in the open space in the center of his quarters, dancing. And not the sway and nod Fort Max would have expected, but full on dancing. The song was old, but upbeat and enough of a classic that Fort Max recognized it after a few more bars, watching Rung’s slim pedes tapping out a smooth rhythm, in perfect time with the beat, hips snapping once to the left, then to the right along with a graceful little hop of a step into the next piece. It was one of the popular dances from long before the war, Fort Max realized, when it was a big deal to go out to clubs and actually know dance routines rather than simply writhing to a beat. And he was good.

Luckily, Rung’s optics were dimmed, clearly too caught up in the song and dance to notice anything else, and Fort Max leaned against the door frame to watch more. He’d never seen Rung so… enthusiastic, really. He was moving with the motions of someone who had a lot of experience, and there was a happy little quirk to his lips Fort Max had never seen before. The song wound up to the finish and Rung spun out into his last step, arms going wide and he chuckled to himself. “Still got it!”

That grace was gone a klik later when he powered on his optics and saw Fort Max watching him. He let out a strangled noise and stumbled back a little. “Fort Max! I- uh- I thought you would be out having a good time with the others.” 

Fort Max just shrugged with a smile that widened into a grin when Rung reflexively smiled back. “Wasn’t interested in going. Besides, it’s far more interesting here.”

Rung hid under his professional persona, moving to turn the music player off as another song started and Fort Max already missed the playful side he’d seen. “Ah, yes, well, I think that’s enough of that. Did you need something in particular, Fort Max?”

“Turn it back on. I promise I wasn’t going to laugh. It’s just nice to see you…” he tried to thing of the right words, but Rung raised a single eyebrow wryly. 

“Nice to see me make a fool of myself?”

“No! Not at all. It’s nice to see you relax is all. I thought you might be lonely by yourself, but you looked like you were having fun. I’ve never seen you like that before. It’s nice.” Fort Max shifted his weight on his pedes as Rung smiled brightly at him. “I can go if you want, leave you to it.”

“That’s alright, Fort Max.” Rung hesitated, then smiled again. “Would you like to hear more music? My tastes are a bit old-fashioned, but I do enjoy upbeat songs. We can sit and just chat.”

Fort Max came all the way into the room, settling onto the edge of the berth he was motioned toward since Rung’s chair was too small for him. “Sounds good to me.”

Optics bright and looking happy, Rung turned the audio player back on, filling the room with music once more.


End file.
